Blind dates or are they?
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: A One-Shot fanfic for a challenge. Ignore the Pun in the title. After Brock got dumped countless times, May and Brock will go on a date to define what a "good date" is.


**Blind dates...or are they?**

_A fanfic by PikaFlash_

Disclaimers: All characters, cast, crew, ideas, songs and other goods belong to their respective owners...

**_Character Ages:_  
Brock** -24**  
May** - 18  
**Ash** - 20  
**Misty** - 20  
**Max** - 16  
**Jessie and James** - Don't know and don't care even though they will appear in the fanfic.

* * *

A very depressed Brock walked into the living room of the Ketchum Residence, where Ash was in the middle of playing _Pokémon Colleseum_ on the GBC. 

"So, how's your date, Brock?" Ash asked as he paused the game.

Brock sighed.

"I guess you were dumped."

"Yeah," Brock replied, "it really didn't last long."

"I'm surprised on how many women would date you, but much more surprised on why they date you in the first place when they dumped you after the date."

* * *

_**Recap of Brock's Dates, swiped from PikaFlash's World**_

Brock was at a restraunt table with 3 sisters from the Cerulean Gym.

_Brock: You know, I can tell you that all of you are professional models._

_Lily: Really? How?_

_Brock: By your fat legs!_

Then the 3 sisters angrilly walked off.

* * *

At the restraunt, Brock was sitting next to Sabrina. 

_Brock: I heard that at first sight, there'll be love. Let's try it._

_Sabrina: Ok._

As Brock stared at Sabrina and Sabrina stared back, then she shivered, grabbed her purse and walked off.

* * *

At the restraunt, Brock and Duplica have their hands under the table. 

_Duplica: Isn't it romantic, holding hands under the table?_

Brock brought out a fork and knife from under the table, then Duplica looked at her hand and then, Duplica angrilly walk off.

* * *

At a restraunt, Brock was at the table with Nurse Joy. 

_Brock: You know, do you like fish? It's kinda good here, like you._

Joy looks at Brock, then walks off scared look on her face.

* * *

Brock and Jasmine were in the restraunt. 

_Brock: You have a great sense of humor, right._

_Jasmine: Yeah..._

_Brock: Just what I like about you._

Jasmine sees Brock more closely and then quickly walks off.

* * *

In the restraunt, Brock was waiting for Erika as she came with fish. 

_Brock: You know, I made a bet with someone that you'll eat fish._

Erika took her purse and angrilly walked off, and Brock gave what he owes to Todd Snap at the next table.

**_End Recap_**

* * *

"I get the point, Ash." Brock was making dinner in the kitchen. "If only I could get a good date." 

"Maybe you should define what a good date is, Brock," a voice said from behind Brock.

Brock had a surprised look on his face. "May, how did you get in here!"

"I let her in while you were making something to eat," Ash explained as he was eating a sandwich.

"So, you want a date? Why not go on a date with me?" May asked. "Maybe you could find out what a good date is."

"Wa?" Brock has a confused look on his face. "You would want to go out on a date with me?"

**

* * *

****The Date**

Inside a restuarant, Brock and May were sitting at the table doing nothing. Unknown to them, three people entered the restraunt and sat at a table a few feet from the couple.

**_Flashback_**

Ash changed into a black t-shirt with a purple jacket and black pants with yellow boots with his sword behind his back and puts on a purple wig. Misty was in her a pink dress holding a pink wand and puts on a brown wig.

"I know you're worried about May with Brock, but don't you think this is an overkill, dressing up as Anime characters?" Misty asked.

"Well, we wouldn't want to be noticed by either of them if we are spying on them."

"Ash, couldn't you get something less...noticable?"

"These were on discount at the costume shop. Besides, you look beautiful in that outfit."

Misty looked at the outfit she was wearing. "Really? Thank you. But Ash, one more question, why is he here?" Misty points at Max.

"Hey, I'm also woried about my sister," Max said, "Plus I've bet in 5 Bucks with Ash that this date will end in disaster."

"And if you want to spy with us, put this on," Ash said as he give Max a costume...

_**End Flashback**_

_'I wonder if its my imagination, but do I see in my eyes Trunks, Card Captor Sakura and a large Pikachu?'_ Brock thought as he saw the trio at the other table. Brock looks back at May, who was looking at a wine list. 

"Hey, waiter! Could you recommend me a good wine?"

The waiter walks to May. "Well, a wine I would recommend is a Kai Hiwatari Wine."

**

* * *

**

**Park Date**

At a park lake, Brock and May were on a rented boat as Brock was rowing.

"What do you think, May?" Brock asked.

"The scenery of the park is beautiful from here."

Meanwhile, Jessie and James somehow parked their Magikarp Submarine at the Lake and are having a drink on the grass.

"Today, we can say that nothing will go wrong," Jessie said.

Suddenly, Ash, Misty and Max ran to them. "Sorry, we are borrowing this sub for a covert operation," Ash said as he tossed a few coins. The trio jumped into the sub.

"Hey! We're the ones who are the thieves."

James looks at the coins. "Well, the twerp did pay. Maybe we could run a _sub rental_ business."

Jessie gave it a thought. "You're right, James. We could make some money!"

The Magikarp Sub was following Brock and May's boat. Ash was watching the two through the periscope as Misty and Max were pedalling.

"Can you see what's happening?" Misty asked.

"Well, Brock and May are looking at the park scenery," Ash said.

"What are they saying?"

"May just said _'The scenery of the park is beautiful from here.'_"

"You can read lips?" Max asked.

Ash shakes his head. "No, it was May's line on the script."

Max had a confused look on his face. "Wa?"

_(A/N: Ash...you idiot.)_

* * *

Back on the boat, a cool breeze was blowing by as Brock took out a bouquet of flowers. 

"Its not much, but this is just something I got just for this date," Brock said.

May took the flowers. "Wow, these are my favorites. How did you know?"

"Well, it all started back when we were in Hoenn..."

**_Flashback_**

Brock was buying the foodstuffs at the mart when he noticed May looking at some flowers at a florist.

_"With my experience with other girls, I was able to tell which flowers you liked," Brock explained._

**_End Flashback_**

"Thanks, Brock." May said as she took the flowers.

* * *

"And it looked like he gave May some flowers?" 

"Flowers! Did she accept them?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"There's no way Brock knew which flower may like. It must be a fluke!"

Misty shakes her head. "No, Brock never makes a mistake. Only he would know which Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy belonged to which City. Espically to one that we've already visited."

Ash looked through the periscope. "May and Brock just got off the boat."

Misty was trying to slow her pedalling down. "Is there a way to stop this thing and resurfaced?" Misty asked.

Ash shrugged. "I haven't figured that one out yet."

"This does not bode well!" The trio cried, realising that they're trapped underwater..

* * *

**Amusement Park Date**

Brock and May got on the front a roller coaster ride while Ash and Misty snuck on all the way to the back.

"Where's Max?" Ash asked.

"We left him behind. He's too short anyway."

At the front, May looked at Brock. "Hey, Brock, I want to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

At that instant, the roller coaster went through the loops, ups, downs and etc.

After the ride, Brock and May's hairs were standing stright up and both were dizzy.

"What were you asking?" Brock asked as he tried to keep his balance.

May was also in the same condition. "Huh? Wa? Me?"

* * *

A few minutes later after Brock and May left, Ash and Misty were slowly pulled out of the back car by Max. 

"That's the last time we would do this on the back of a roller coaster ride," Ash mumbled.

* * *

**Shopping Date**

Brock and May made their way to the shopping mall. There was an end of financial year sale at a well-known department store.

"So, how did you get to know there's a sale here?" May asked.

"Well, I have a cousin who's a freelance writer in Japan. She keeps track on the stock market too and happens to know when its a good time when discounts are high. And now its a good time."

May was listening intently. "I see."

"I also have another distant relative who is a big liar," Brock said. "If they worked together, they would make pretty good swindlers. Hahahahaha..." Brock nervously laugh as he relised that he has missed a line or two.

"Whatever, let's do some shopping!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was having a tug-of-war with Max on the latest Pokémon GameCube Game at EB. 

"Its mine!" "No, its mine!" "You're the freak who would sleep with the GameCube as a pillow." "Why you..."

Misty was spying on Brock and May at a fountain.

"I can't believe that the boys would fight over a game."

* * *

Brock was trying his best to resist flirting with the other girls at the mall because he's already on a date... 

"Must control self," Brock quietly mumbled as he secretly pinched himself, but May noticed and smiled.

"I think we could go for a drink," May said as she pulled Brock to a fast food restruant.

* * *

**End of the Date: Night**

Inside Ash's room, Ash, Misty and Max got their hands on some hi-tech gear as they were looking out for Brock and May at the entrance though the window.

"With this, we can see if the date ends in a good way or a bad way. Besides, the author is running out of ideas anyway."

The trio put on Night-Vision goggles, switched off the lights and started to watch Brock and May returning to Ash's house.

"It was a good date," Brock said.

"Really?"

"In fact, I guess it takes some time to make it even better."

May smiled. "Just for saying that this is a good date..."

As May got a bit closer to Brock, the Night-vision goggles suddenly ran out of power.

"Damn, I knew there was a catch getting this at that discount store," Ash said. "Now that we're back, lets watch this new Anime Movie I just got today. Its called 'Ninja Cops', starring Naruto Uzumaki as the main character."

"Good idea," Max said, hoping that Ash would have forgotten the bet.

"Yeah, nice try Max but I still won," Ash said. "You could pay me now or pay me after the movie..."

Misty sighed.

* * *

May had kissed Brock. "Want another date?" Brock smiled. "Sure. When?" 

**End of Fanfic**

* * *

**The only Deleted Scene: _'Bicycle Stunts'_**

_(A/N: If you were wondering on how Ash, Misty and Max were able to catch up with Brock and May during the date, they had bicycles as their transportation. Misty had her own and Max borrowed May's. But for Ash to get a Bicycle, he had to borrow one from our props. Unfortunately, Ash decided to show off on the stunt bicycle he had, forcing us to cut out any bicycle scenes from that point on...)_

Misty and Max were riding on the bicycles.

"Ash, aren't you keeping up with us?" Misty asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to try this out." Ash raised the front wheel of the stunt bicycle, doing a wheelie. But before Ash could have a second to balance the bicycle, he fell on his back. Misty, Max and some of the fanfic crew quickly ran to Ash, in case he needs some medical aid.

"Owwwww...now I know how Tai feels doing this stunt." Ash groaned in pain, then said, "That wasn't in shot, was it?"

**End Deleted Scene**

_(A/N: The fine line between a **fanfic** and **self-insertion** is the **Author's Notes**. Remember that important tip.)_


End file.
